The present invention relates in general to videoconferencing networks, and in particular to a network system that provides efficient and fully automated videoconferencing subscription services.
Videoconferencing networks allow communication between several remote participants through an audio/video medium where the participants are able to view and converse with one another in the correct direction. A point-to-point videoconferencing network requires audio/video equipment at each of the two locations in addition to the hardware required for transmission/reception of signals over communication channels.
Multi-location videoconferencing networks allow multiple locations to communicate with each other interactively. A central station connected to all participating terminals controls the interconnections and communication channels. In these systems each participating location is required to carry a minimum of terminal equipment including a camera, a monitor, and the standard microphone/speaker means.
The costs associated with owning and maintaining such multi-point videoconferencing networks however can be prohibitively high for most users. As a result, videoconferencing services have developed whereby users subscribe to a network for conducting videoconferences. However, the network systems in the existing videoconferencing subscription services suffer from a number of drawbacks.
The network systems in the existing videoconferencing services do not provide the user with direct control over the scheduling of conferences. The user is therefore required to go through an intermediary for setting up a videoconference. This means that the conference scheduling information, as well as any subsequent changes or cancellations would have to first be submitted to a system administrator. Further delays are caused by the fact that implementation of network link paths are not automated. Upon the receipt of the scheduling information, the system administrator manually configures the network switches to implement the interconnections.
Also, because the user is not able to directly monitor network operation during the conference, the user has to again rely on, and wait for a system administrator to produce a record of the conference upon which connection charges are based. In some instances the user is still required to invest in expensive interconnect hardware such as video bridges.
Therefore, existing videoconferencing services involve complex reservation systems and inefficient network structures that have added to administrative costs and delays.